bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Database File 043
ACCESSING DATABASE... Welcome to 4chan the Database. What you want to do? > OPEN FILE XJ9041 OPENING FILE... ---- Subject: Anomaly XJ-9041 !PHENOMENON ID PENDING! - Codename: Contriver Threat: Red Description: Anomaly XJ-9041 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is seemingly composed of hemoglobin, veins, and prostate tissue, with no sign of any body hair. Anomaly XJ-9041's jaw can open to four times the norm of an average human. Other facial features remain similar to an average human, with the exception of the eyes, which are also devoid of pigmentation. It is not yet known whether Anomaly XJ-9041 is blind or not. Subjects within 1.5 to 2 meters of Anomaly XJ-9041, or in visual contact with it, will begin to slowly experience a strong urge to submit to its will. Brain scans reveal an alternate brain wave pattern from Anomaly XJ-9041 overlaps that of the original host, effectively snuffing it out and causing a type of brain death to the subject. Subject then undergoes several psychoses. Observation shows bodies of "possessed" subjects decay at a highly accelerated rate, eventually becoming little more than mummified corpses. Conversations with Anomaly XJ-9041 have proven to be informative. Researchers have learned various details about other anomalous objects and history in general, as Anomaly XJ-9041 claims to have been at many momentous events. Anomaly XJ-9041 displays a highly intelligent and charismatic personality, being both amiable and flattering to all those who speak with it. Anomaly XJ-9041 has scored in the 99th percentile on all intelligence and aptitude tests administered to it, and appears to have a photographic memory. History: Anomaly XJ-9041 was first discovered on ██/██/██ near Ma'ale Iron. After several incidents with locals and multiple failed insurrections from the Israeli government, sleeper agents secured the threat and brought XJ-9041 to Compound ██. From there, Anomaly XJ-9041 attempted to facilitate numerous unsuccessful escape attempts, somehow convincing several personnel to aid it in its attempts. Anomaly XJ-9041 appeared to exhibit psychoactive abilities, causing insanity and lessened brain function in associated research staff. XJ-9041 is contained at Compound ██. Additional Notes: After several more escape attempts, and after reviewing Anomaly XJ-9041's incident record, high command has ordered that it be permanently sealed within the facility and prohibited from being allowed any more hosts. Several personnel have protested against this, with some even erupting into violence. As a direct result, all personnel that have come into contact with Anomaly XJ-9041 have been terminated. Going forward, all personnel that deal with Anomaly XJ-9041 are to be rotated frequently, and contact is to be limited even to its dormant state to as little as possible. Personnel within 10 meters of Anomaly XJ-9041 have recently reported feeling unease, stating that they can hear unintelligible whispering. Several others have suffered from severe migraines. Object has been monitored, but there is no change in its dormant behavior, and no sounds have been recorded. The walls of Anomaly XJ-9041's containment cell have suddenly begun secreting a black substance. Tests on the substance have revealed it to be human blood, although highly contaminated with several foreign and unknown agents. Substance is corrosive, having a pH of 4.5, and prolonged exposure to the walls has proven to be detrimental to their structural integrity. Walls, according, have been retrofitted with reinforced glass panels to lessen the effect of corrosion. More notably, it seems to be forming patterns on the walls. Several segments seem to be paragraphs in various languages, including Italian, Latin, Greek, and Sanskrit. Translation is pending. Other segments appear to be diagrams depicting ritualistic sacrifice and mutilation, often for the arcane benefit of the person committing them. Several staff members have been shocked to note that all of the sacrifices bear an uncanny resemblance to various personnel and their loved ones, often in conflicting positions. Researchers while in the room examining these newly formed patterns have complained of hearing loud whispering, and high pitched, unnerving laughter at irregular intervals. Personnel in the section working daily near and around Anomaly XJ-9041's containment unit have suffered catastrophic morale damage, with an all time high in suicide rates in staff in that area, whether or not they have ever had contact with Anomaly XJ-9041. The only change in Anomaly XJ-9041's dormant behavior is regarding its contained glass case. Degradation of the case has increased to a high degree, enough so that the glass will occasionally shatter, causing a wide dispersal of Anomaly XJ-9041's contaminant. This occurs quite often at the most inopportune times, so far resulting in six casualties and three fatalities of both research and cleanup staff. In light of the mass suicide/homicide of the members of the research team tasked with translating the passages garnered from Anomaly XJ-9041's containment cell, the morale damage in the area, and general loss of staff dealing with Anomaly XJ-9041 to either death or insanity, it has been decided to coat the inner and outer walls of its containment cell with metal blessed by seven archbishops, ordained and believing in an Abrahamic faith, in order to hopefully block out the high levels of negativity being emitted by Anomaly XJ-9041. Addendum: The use of the blessed metal has worked well, causing morale and suicide rates to return to near pre-Anomaly XJ-9041 rates. However, the material appears to facilitate the negativity within the cell, causing a veritable "Greenhouse Effect" inside. Personnel inside the cell have stated that they feel a heavy sense of dread, fear, anger, and general depression, as well as hearing constant, nearly inaudible whispering upon immediate entry. A prolonged stay causes severe migraines, suicidal tendencies, heavy hemorrhaging of blood vessels around the eyes and inside the mouth and nose, general hostility to others, and for the whispering to increase to almost deafening volumes, intersected by a constant mocking laughter. Exposure of more than three hours inevitably results in the subject falling into a deep psychosis and attempting to harm either themselves or others. Most spoke in Latin or Greek, despite the fact that several did not previously know how to speak said languages beforehand. The presence of blood in both word and diagram formations has increased disproportionately, the walls becoming cluttered, and the formations beginning to overlap each other. The substance has proven to be both difficult to clean, and even more corrosive than was originally recorded, with a pH of roughly 2.4. General estimation gives the current walls a life of two months before they will need replacement. The walls, ceiling and floor of Anomaly XJ-9041's containment cell have now been completely saturated in blood. All personnel entering and guarding the area must wear full Hazmat protection suits. Constant cleaning efforts are being instated. The magnitude, intensity, and recurrence of the phenomena that occur within Anomaly XJ-9041's containment cell have increased to an alarming degree. The cell door has been known to become locked of its own accord while personnel are inside, and unable to be opened for a period of time. Appendages form out of the larger puddles of blood and often attempt to grab or harm personnel near them. Blurry apparitions have started appearing to staff. Electronic devices no longer work inside the cell, and the light cannot be turned on, though there is no physical reason why it does not work, forcing those entering to use non-electric based light sources. Cleaning measures are having no discernible effect on the cell, and the walls are degrading at a very high rate, forcing them to be replaced within a week at best, although the blood makes it nearly impossible to properly achieve this. Anomaly XJ-9041 may have to be moved to a new cell entirely. **ADDITIONAL INFO** Stills from most recent escape attempt: Screen Shot 2016-07-27 at 11.45.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-27 at 11.45.22 AM.png Category:Database Files